


Sweet

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geo, Eagle, and cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cairnsy

 

 

"Mmm, this is delicious. It must be a new recipe. You're so good at experimentation." Geo smiled at the cook. She was probably old enough to be his mother, but she blushed slightly anyway, and waved a hand at him.

"Take it, take it. It'd just go to waste here, anyway. Not many people come by this late." She gave him a slightly exasperated look. "You only do because you know this is when I finish the desserts."

Geo thought about denying that, but it was pretty true. And if he stuck around too long, she might change her mind. So he took the cake and left, thanking her with another smile.

The light was fading as Geo knocked lightly on Eagle's door. It was a bit late, but that shouldn't make a difference. He'd considered just heading home, but Eagle had been busy today, and he needed a little relaxation time. Plus, Geo didn't think he'd be able to finish the cake himself.

After a minute or so, Eagle opened the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The room behind him was dark, and he was obviously tired, but he smiled happily at the sight of his friend. "Geo! Hi. I was napping. Is something going on?"

Geo shook his head and held out the cake. "I got this, and I thought I'd share it with you. I figured you needed some kick-back time, but it looks like you've got that covered." He chucked quietly. "Isn't it a little early for bed?"

Eagle's eyes lit up when he saw the cake, and he stepped back to let Geo in, reaching over to flick the lightswitch on the wall. "It's never too early for bed. I'd love some cake, though." He gestured to his small table and began pulling chairs over.

Geo set the cake down, took the first chair from him, and moved it to the table. "Sit down, help yourself. I'll get my own chair."

Eagle smiled slightly and sat, obviously still tired. He looked at the cake and took a fingerful of frosting. "Mmm. It's good." He reached over, retrieved a few utensils, and began cutting himself a piece.

Geo pulled his chair over to sit next to Eagle. He watched his friend eating for a moment before getting a piece for himself. "Another long day?"

"Oh, nothing too hard." Eagle smiled again, but weariness showed in his actions. The way his eyes stayed shut for just a bit too long when he blinked, the way he chewed slowly instead of bolting it down.

Geo looked down at his piece of cake, still untouched. He wasn't really all that hungry, he'd had a big dinner. And Eagle seemed to like it. "Yeah. Things have been kinda hard since he left, I guess. For you more than the rest of us."

Eagle glanced at him, a quick movement of his eyes, directing his attention back at his fork as if he'd never looked away. "I suppose so. It hasn't been that hard, though. No real extra work. I've just been spending more time doing the same things."

"Because he's gone." Geo sighed quietly. They'd had this talk before, although never seriously. "You miss him, so you're working harder so you don't have to think about it. Right?"

"Wrong, actually." Eagle smiled slightly as Geo blinked in surprise. "That's what I did at first, but it's been months. I know you think I'm mourning a lost love, but... well, I do miss him. But I'm mostly over it by now." He took another forkful of cake and looked at it, soft smile making it look as though the cake had done something very nice for him. "I'll always care about him, but sometimes you just have to move on. I'm working so much because I'm used to it now. That's all, really."

Geo leaned back in his chair. "Huh. Really? I guess I underestimated you, or something. Sorry. But I've been worried, we all have been. I don't like seeing you so tired all the time."

"Oh, you don't?" Eagle turned his smile on Geo, and it sharpened to something less soft and more playful. "You're not my mother, you know. You don't have to make sure I go to bed on time. Geo, you don't have to take care of me."

"I know." Geo gazed at his friend for a moment, taking in Eagle's delicate features. He'd known for a long time that while he didn't have to take care of Eagle, he'd always want to. "But someone needs to make sure you don't get sick, or something. If anything happened to you, I'd be really unhappy." For once, he stayed serious, not responding to Eagle's playful grin.

Eagle set down his fork and reached over to pat Geo's shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be fine. And actually... I've been thinking about taking a little break. So if it'll make you happy, I'll do that. I could use the extra sleep." He yawned, underscoring his point. "But you have to, as well. You can't lecture me when you're working almost as hard. So we'll take a couple days off and do something fun. All right?"

"All right." Geo reached up and captured Eagle's hand before he could pull it back. "We'll take a little vacation, you and me."

Eagle entwined his fingers with Geo's. "I plan to sleep a lot."

Geo smiled. "I plan to make sure you do absolutely no work." He looked at Eagle again, eyes warm.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Eagle asked, and smiled.

"No. You're very beautiful." Geo didn't often say things like that, but... there was something about that night. Maybe it was knowing that Eagle was 'over' Lantis, and he didn't have to worry about always being second best. Maybe it was the way that Eagle had smiled so happily when he'd open the door. Or maybe it was the tasty cake. Whatever it was, though, anything he said wouldn't be a surprise to Eagle. Geo wasn't the type who was able to conceal his feelings perfectly, especially when it came to people he'd known for so long. He was sure he'd been blindingly obvious in the past, but he'd never spoken of it. At first it was because he was unsure, and then Lantis came, and it was too late.

"Thank you." Eagle didn't seem at all surprised, as Geo had expected. "You're always so kind. But I've got giant bags under my eyes."

Geo couldn't help smiling. "But you're still beautiful." He paused. "I love you, you know."

Eagle stroked Geo's hand lightly with his thumb. "Yes. I know. I love you, too."

Geo's smile turned rueful, and he looked away. "But it's not quite the same way. You don't have to pretend, or anything. I know I'm not what you want." Or who, maybe.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Geo turned his head, surprised at Eagle's words. He only had a moment to be surprised before he felt the soft, warm pressure of Eagle's lips on his. It lasted for just a few seconds, but in his mind and heart it seemed to last forever.

"That was... um. Eagle, are you sure?" Geo licked his lips and tasted sweetness. It was the cake, he knew, but he attributed it to Eagle anyway.

"I know what I'm doing. Give me that much credit, Geo. I do love you." Eagle was smiling again, the same way he'd smiled at that lucky piece of cake earlier. "So I hope we do some very nice things on our vacation."

Geo couldn't stop a faint blush from rising. "I can think of a few things."

Eagle laughed, and kissed him again.

 


End file.
